She May Be Bruised, But She's Still Beautiful
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: It all started when she lost her father. Then within 6 years, her mother was gone too. Before she knew it, she was put into a foster home with a foster brother and sister. Little does everyone know that they all have trouble sleeping at night because they're too busy worrying about getting abused in the morning. Crappy summary but give it a go?
1. Chapter 1

**So.. I have a new story. It's about Auslly! Here you guys go! :D**

* * *

***Ally's POV***

Hello, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm currently 16 and a half years old and I live in Miami, Florida. I currently attend "Marino High School" and I work at what used to be my father's music store "Sonic Boom". I am a part of "Team Austin" Along with my friends Austin, Trish and Dez. You think my life is all sugar plums and lollipops? Well.. It's not. Far from that actually. Here's my story..

* * *

_It all started when I was 5 years old. Me and my father went to the local zoo. It was the best day ever! But unfortunately, that would all soon come to an end. We had just gotten back into my father's 1999 Ford Windstar. He was about to start the car when he realized that he left his wallet at the gift shop's front desk when he bought me a stuffed gorilla. "I left my wallet inside. I'll be right back, okay?" He asked. "Okay Daddy," I said while smiling. "Stay in the car," my father warned. I nodded. He smiled before getting out of the car and locking it before crossing the street and entering the gates of the zoo._

_Minutes passed and my dad finally came out of the zoo. He looked both ways before beginning to cross the street. I looked over and saw a truck loosing control. I didn't have time to do anything because before I knew it, the truck had hit my dad. As soon as they came in contact with each other, my dad fell to the ground unconscious. I gasped of horror. "DADDY!" I screamed as tears started to flow from my eyes._

_I unbuckled myself and pulled the lever on the door to unlock it. I burst out of the car and shut the door behind me. I looked both ways before running across the street into the zoo. I kept running until I found the zoo gift shop. I ran to the lady at the front desk. She saw me crying and knelt down beside me. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked tenderly. "M-My daddy got h-hit by a t-truck!" I sobbed. Her eyes widened._

_She gently lifted me up and ran outside to see all the commotion in the streets from the accident. She gasped of horror. She gently rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "It's okay." She whispered._

_Well sadly, the paramedics said that he died on impact and there was no chance of reviving him. Ever since, I felt like I was responsible for his death. I could've said something._

_But that wasn't all. When I was 7, my mother was diagnosed with a rare type of cancer. She lost the battle when I was 11 years old. After that, I was put into a foster home. And that's where I currently live. _

* * *

I currently live in a foster home on the same street that I used to live on with my mom and dad. It's a living hell! I have an older foster brother named Eric who's 17 and a younger foster sister named Miranda who's 11. They're probably the only good thing about this place. We have a foster father named Josh. He's the worst! If we don't do what he wants, we get beaten. Eric gets beaten probably 3 or 4 times a week, Miranda probably once, _maybe_ twice a week, and me, I'm basically his punching bag. Eric tries to protect me when he witnesses it but that doesn't end well. Josh would throw him a couple of punches to get him to back off and then turn to me and start hitting me harder.

Right now, I'm in my tiny bedroom laying down on my small cot. He doesn't even provide us a bed. We all have worn out cots and we don't even get blankets. I rolled over to try to find sleep but it wasn't coming. It's been like this since 9 at night. I looked over to see it was..

7 AM?!

I'm going to be late! I have to go to work! After I lost my dad, the store then went to my mother. Then when she died, the store than went to my dad's brother, Ted. But about 6 months ago, Uncle Ted didn't want to run the store anymore so he gave it to me. I didn't have to hide that I had a job from Josh because he thinks it's nice that I'm not around as often.

I quietly got off of my cot and stretched. My whole body ached. Probably because I had gotten beaten last night. I finally approached my chest full of my belongings. I pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans and quickly changed. I was about to head out for "Sonic Boom", when I heard a distinctive voice shout "Where the hell to you think _you're_ going?!"

I nervously turned to face him. "I-I have m-my job.." I stuttered nervously. "You're not leaving this house until you do your chores!" Josh screamed. "Y-Yes, sir." I stuttered before getting my long list of chores off of the counter.

* * *

Finally! They're done! I sighed of relief before putting all of the cleaning supplies away in the closet. I grabbed my sweatshirt and was about to leave when Josh grabbed me by my sweatshirt hood forcefully and turned me around to face him. "You're leaving dressed like _that?_" He asked bitterly. "W-What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked nervously. "You look like an ugly ass slut! Probably because you _are_ one!" He yelled. I was shaking of fear at this point. Tears were starting to come to my eyes. They were tears of fear and sadness. But mostly sadness.

"Don't cry you whiny bitch!" He yelled before giving me a hard slap in the face. I fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. My cheek had a numbing pain from where he slapped me. I heard footsteps running in as Josh started throwing punches and kicks at me. "HEY, leave her alone!" The voice yelled. It could only belong to Eric. Josh turned to Eric before running to him and tackling him down. I gasped of fear as I witness this first hand. I wanted to get up and help but I was in too much pain to.

Soon, Josh stormed back in and forcibly stood me up by grabbing my sweatshirt collar. After I was on my feet, he punched me in the nose as hard as he possibly could. I started to fall back and Josh pushed me in the same direction and I whacked the back of my head on the cabinets. As I continued to fall, I then whacked the back of my head on the counter. As soon as I made contact with the floor, I was unconscious.

* * *

"Ally.. Ally? Can you hear me?" The echoed voice asked as I began to come to. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I could see Eric and Miranda hovering over me. "W-Wh... W-What.. H-Happened?" I asked weakly. "You got pushed into the cabinets and the counter and you blacked out," Eric explained. I sat up slowly and looked over to see Miranda with tears in her eyes. "Shh.. Miranda don't cry," I whispered weakly as I gently hugged her. After a minute, I slowly pulled away. "Where's Josh?" I asked weakly and frightened. "He left right after he was sure you were unconscious," Eric explained.

"I gotta go and open the store." I said before slowly standing up, with Eric's assistance. "Okay. But if something happens, call me!" Eric warned sternly. I nodded. "Okay," I said. "Oh, you might wanna change your shirt and put on some make-up first if you don't want people to notice your bruises," Eric warned. "Crap. Okay," I said before stumbling upstairs and hiding the remains of my pain.

* * *

After I left my house, I knew if I didn't get food, that I would surely faint. I ended up stopping at the mall for food since that's where the store is anyway. Josh never lets us have food at home. I always sneak some food when I'm at work since he's not there. I also end up sneaking food for Eric and Miranda since they don't have jobs. I finally approached "Sonic Boom" and saw Austin, Trish and Dez waiting worriedly at the door. Austin looked over and noticed me. "Ally! There you are!" He said relieved.

"Where were you?" Trish asked. "I overslept," I lied. I couldn't tell any of them what actually goes on in my life when they're not around. "Okay," Trish said unconvinced.

* * *

The store has been open for about 4 hours now and it's been a slow day. Right now, nobody was here. Austin and Dez are upstairs in the practice room doing whatever it is they do. Trish is probably somewhere getting fired, and I was just sitting on a stool behind the counter.

I can't stop worrying about Eric and Miranda. I would call Eric but Josh has no idea that he and I both have our own cell phones. I don't call unless it's an emergency. The same vice versa. Tears of worry were starting to flow out of my eyes. As soon as I'd wipe them away, more would flow.

Soon, I put my head in my hands and was silently crying to myself. Thank God the practice room door was closed or else I'd be bombarded with questions from Austin and Dez, and I can't tell them that I get abused. Josh told Eric, Miranda and I that if any of us told anyone, he'd stop at nothing until the person or people that found out about it were dead.

I was so busy crying that I didn't even notice a customer walk in. She saw me and walked up to me. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked. I looked up and quickly wiped my eyes. "Yeah," I lied. Austin, Trish and Dez all think that I'm a bad liar. I should be given an award for acting like I'm a bad liar.

"O-kay.." The woman said unconvinced. "Can you please show me your keyboards?" The lady asked. "Sure," I said before standing up. As soon as I was on my feet, I realized that I really should've gotten more water. It felt as if the room was floating around in outer space.

I managed to stumble out from behind the counter but then all of a sudden, I collapsed to the floor and held my head. I saw the lady gasp and run up to me. She knelt down beside me. "Ma'am? Can you hear me?" She asked frantically. "Y...Y.." Was all I could say. As my vision was starting to fade to black, I heard her yell "Help! Please help!"

That was all I heard before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. It's not gonna be the happiest of stories.. But anyway, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Austin's POV***

Hi, I'm Austin Moon. Just thought I'd tell you guys because you might be hearing a lot from me. Anyway, my best friends in the world are Ally, Dez and Trish. We are also a team. I perform, Ally writes the songs, Dez films everything and Trish manages us. If something happened to any of them, I think that'd be the end of me. And I mean I wouldn't want to do anything with my life if something happened to any of them.

Oh right, the story! Anyway, Dez and I were playing foosball in the practice room. If you didn't know, the practice room is where Ally and I write songs. It was Ally's private room upstairs in her store "Sonic Boom".

So as Dez and I were playing foosball, we suddenly heard someone yell "Help! Please help!". Dez and I exchanged weird looks. "Should we go and see what happened?" I asked. "Nah, I think Ally can handle it," Dez assured. "Okay," I said before forgetting about it and continuing with the game.

Soon we heard the voice again. "Help! The cashier fainted!" She yelled. Dez and I exchanged panicked looks. I ran out as fast as I could. I looked over the railing to see Ally fainted on the ground. "Ally!" I yelled as I ran down the first set of stairs. After, I slid down the railing until I touched the ground. I ran to them and knelt on the other side of Ally. "How did this happen?" I asked nervously.

"Well when I walked in, I saw her crying, a-" She said. I cut her off. "Crying?" I asked, nearly heartbroken. I've only seen Ally cry once but that was because I walked into the practice room late at night and I didn't want her to see me because I felt it was personal and she didn't want anyone to see. It was the most heartbreaking sight that I've ever had to endure.

"Yes. But after she assured me that she was okay, she got up to show me where the keyboards are and she collapsed," She explained. I looked down at Ally and sighed. "Thank you," I said before gently lifting Ally up bridal style. I began walking up to the practice room and I heard the front door shut, indicating that the lady left. I walked into the practice room with Ally in my arms.

Dez saw Ally and his eyes widened. I kicked the door shut behind me and turned to face a chair that we don't really use. Gently, I laid Ally down on it and knelt beside her. Once I knew she wouldn't fall off, I took a good look at her.

I turned to Dez. "Dez, I think she's dehydrated," Dez turned around and ran to the fridge and got a bottle of water before running back to me. "Here," He said as he held out his hand. I reached out my hand and took the water bottle. I set it down beside me so I could just pick it up and give it to her when she wakes up.

I felt Dez gently help me up and guide me towards the two white, blue and green striped chairs. "Sit down, Austin." I cocked my head in confusion but gently sat down in the chair closest to the door. Dez sat down in the other one and looked up at me. "Austin, I think you're in love with Ally." "What? No way," I protested. There's no way that I'm in love with Ally.

"Austin, stop denying! I've noticed you these past few weeks. How you.. Stare at her when she writes in her songbook or plays the piano. And how you were babbling on for an hour and a half about how heartbreaking it was walking in the practice room last week and witnessing Ally sobbing," Dez explained.

"Let me ask you this. If you could use 4 adjectives describing Ally, what would they be?" "Smart, talented, caring and.. Beautiful." Dez was trying to hide his smile but was doing a pretty shitty job at it. "Name some qualities you like about her," Dez said. What is he, a freaking therapist?

"I love how, no matter how bad of a mood I'm in, she still manages to make me happy. Or when she's really bored, she'll go to the piano and start playing the most beautiful music."

"How does she make you feel?" Dez asked as he rested his head against his hand. He seemed like we were in one of those cheesy romantic scenes where someone confesses their undying love for someone. Oh brother.

"Like.. I'm the luckiest person in the-" I stopped in my tracks. Everything made sense. How worried I was getting, how nervous I've been feeling, how I actually managed to write an entire song about how much she's been on my mind. My eyes widened and I gasped. Dez leaned back in his chair and had that smile on his face that says 'I knew it all along'. "Oh my God.. I.. I've liked Ally this whole time.."

Ally was beginning to stir, indicating that she was going to wake up soon. My eyes widened more. I got up and quickly ran to the bathroom in the practice room. I grabbed a face cloth and put water on it. After I shut the faucet off, I squeezed the face cloth so it would be damp. I ran out of the bathroom and within seconds, I was at Ally's side. I gently began to dab the face cloth against her head.

Ally was stirring and her eyelids were gently rising. "Ally?" I asked. Her eyes finally opened slowly. "Ally!" I said relieved. "Austin, what happened?" she asked weakly. "You fainted when you were working," I explained. "I need water," she said weakly. I quickly gave her the water and within seconds, it was gone.

"You feeling better?" I asked. She nodded weakly. I sighed of relief. "Lets get working on the song," Ally said before standing up. My eyes widened. I stood up quickly and stopped her. "Are you crazy? You just fainted! You need to rest," I ordered before laying her back down gently and covering her with a blanket.

"But I'm fine," Ally protested as she sat back up. I looked at her as if she had 5 heads sprouting from her neck. "You just fainted, that doesn't seem like fine to me," I said before giving her a look. She sighed before laying back down. I knelt beside her and gently rubbed her back until I saw her eyes slowly shut as she slipped into sleep.

Even though I was upset, that made a tiny smile come to my face. "I'm gonna go home," Dez whispered. "Okay. I'm gonna close the store early. Now that I'm taking a good look at Ally, she doesn't look in any condition to work," I said. I walked with Dez out of the practice room and shut the door behind me.

"Dez, Ally's really scaring me," I admitted as we walked down the stairs. "What do you mean?" Dez asked. "Well first, I caught her sobbing last week, then she fainted, and now she's saying she's fine when she's clearly not," I explained as each horrifying image played through my mind as I narrated them.

"I'm sure she's okay. It's normal to faint through dehydration and maybe she just had a bad day which made her cry," Dez said to assure me. Maybe he was right. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid. Dez waved before leaving. I locked the door shut behind him and changed the sign to say 'Closed' before sitting down on top of the counter so I can still stay with Ally without waking her.

* * *

About 2 hours had passed and I began to hear the piano from upstairs. My eyes widened before I ran in and opened the door. I then saw Ally sitting on the piano bench and playing the piano. "What are you doing awake?" I asked. She stopped playing and looked at me when she heard me talking.

"I couldn't sleep," Ally said. I sat down beside her on the piano bench. I looked over and saw that she had circles under her eyes. "Ally, you have circles under your eyes," I explained before gently tracing my finger across the circles under her eyes. She sighed before yawning. "C'mon, lets get you back to sleep. It's almost midnight," I said. I stood up and looked over and saw Ally stand up. I walked over to the same chair that Ally was asleep in before as she followed me.

Ally stopped walking when she was face to face with the chair. I motioned to the chair and Ally slowly laid down on it. She had a look of terror on her face. "Is everything alright?" I asked concerned. "Yeah.. Why?" Ally asked. "You seem scared to go to sleep," I said. "I-I'm fine," Ally lied. I let it slide because I don't want to stress her out more.

I laid down beside her and gently wrapped my arms around her. She went along with it and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped the blanket around the both of us and gently rubbed her back until I heard the sound of her soft snores.

I gently fished my cell phone out of my pocket and texted my mother and told her that I was going to stay here overnight. I put my phone on silent so no text sounds could wake me, or more importantly Ally. I set an alarm so that we'll be awake on time to open the store. Gently, I put my phone down on the end table before extending my arm to the light switch and shutting it off and found myself asleep in seconds.

* * *

**As I was writing the end of this, I planned out the next 3 or 4 chapters in my mind. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**


	3. Tour Announcement

**3 AM**

***Austin's POV***

It was about 3 AM and I heard the sound of muffled mumbling. My tired eyes slowly opened. "Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily before yawning and rubbing my eyes. Now that I was awake, I saw that the muffled mumbles were coming from Ally. It was obvious she was having a nightmare.

Her mumbles were beginning to sound more frightened. Her breathing was getting heavier and she started clinging onto my shirt. I frowned. I hate seeing her scared or sad.

I gently began to shake her. "Ally," I said. Her frightened mumbles were becoming clearer. "No," She mumbled over and over. I was shaking her a little harder. "Ally, wake up. You're having a nightmare," I said louder.

Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. "Don't hurt me!" she mumbled. My eyes widened. I was shaking her even harder. "Ally!" I yelled to wake her up. "NO! Don't hurt me!" she yelled as she jolted awake.

She looked around to find that she was in the dark practice room. "Ally, are you alright?" I asked. "W-What happened?" she asked. "You had a nightmare," I said softly. She calmed down a bit before looking at me. I gently wiped the beads of sweat falling down her face. I noticed that she was trembling from fear. "You alright?" I asked concerned.

She gulped before nodding. "You sure?" I asked, making sure she wasn't lying to me. She nodded again. "Alright, just go back to sleep," I whispered gently as I moved a few wandering strands of hair out of her innocent face. Ally gulped nervously before gently laying down against me. I wrapped my arms around her petite figure and rubbed her back gently.

After a minute or two, I saw her eye lids begin to droop and her body become less tense, indicating that sleep was about to take over her body. A smile crept onto my face. As Ally was about to slip into sleep, she jolted awake, almost as if she didn't want to sleep. My smile faded.

"Ally, why don't you want to sleep?" I asked nervously. "No reason," Ally lied. "You're lying. Please tell me the truth," I said softly. "I keep having nightmares," Ally admitted. I frowned. "Is it the same nightmare you keep having? Or is it different ones every night?" I asked, hoping that talking about it will make her feel better and get to sleep.

"It's always a different one," Ally said as she looked down. "Well, I'm not going to leave. If you wake up again, just know I'll be here," I comforted. Ally smiled sleepily. "Thank you Austin," Ally smiled before gently wrapping her small arms around my neck and pulling me into a gentle hug. I hugged back by wrapping my arms around her petite waist and nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck. I closed my eyes and felt her warm body against mine, causing my heartbeat to rise.

It's official. I, Austin Monica Moon, am madly in love with Allyson Marie Dawson.

I felt her body lean in closer to mine and her grip loosen, not that she had much of a grip before. I opened my eyes and gently lifted my head from her shoulder. "Ally?" I ask softly. There was no response. I moved my head so that I was looking at her face. She had fallen asleep.

A small smile crept on my face. She looked so peaceful. Gently, I managed to unwrap her arms from my neck, not daring to wake her. I laid back down gently before wrapping both of my arms around her. "Goodnight, Ally," I whispered before gently kissing the top of her head. I heard her groan softly and move her body. My eyes widened.

Instead of waking up, like I thought she was going to do, she continued to peacefully sleep. I sighed of relief before laying my head down on the pillow. Within seconds, I was sound asleep.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" A voice that could only belong to Trish whispered. "Nah, I think we should let 'em sleep, especially Ally. She took quite a fall yesterday," Dez whispered. My eyelids slowly managed to open as I groaned. Dez and Trish were standing in front of the chair I was laying in.

"Well, look who decided to join Earth again," Dez said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes playfully before yawning and rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked while yawning. "11:30," Trish said as she looked at her zebra print wrist watch. My eyes widened. "What? Why didn't anyone wake me to open the store?" I asked panicked. "Who could? You and Ally looked so cute!" Dez fan girled.

I looked down to find Ally still asleep in my arms. I chuckled. She looked adorable. Ally's eyelids slowly rose to reveal her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Morning Ally," I smiled. "Morning," Ally mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

Ally's cell phone then began to ring loudly. Ally picked her phone up off of the end table before reading the caller ID. "I have to take this," Ally said nervously before standing up and speed-walking out of the room.

* * *

***Ally's POV***

"Eric?" I asked nervously. "Where are you?" Eric asked panicked. "At 'Sonic Boom', why?" I asked. "Josh is pissed that you didn't come home! He wants you home right now," Eric explained, panic in every word.

I felt my body go numb. I usually never stay at the store longer than I have to. Boy, did I learn that one the hard way. "O-Okay.. Tell him I-I'll be home in a half hour," I stuttered nervously. "Okay," Eric sighed before hanging up. I nervously put my phone into my jeans pocket. I heard the practice room door open and footsteps approach me.

"Who was that?" Austin asked curiously. I turned around to face Austin. "M-My.. Brother," I lied. Even though we do look a bit alike and both live in the same foster home, we're not biological siblings. "You have a brother?" Austin asked surprised. I nodded. "My dad is upset that I never came home last night. I gotta go home," I half lied. "Okay, I'll watch the store until you get back," Austin offered. "Thank you," I said happily before running down the stairs and out the front doors to get my ass kicked.

* * *

I nervously approached the front door of the place I sadly have to call home. _I'm in for it now,_ I thought to myself. Slowly, my trembling hand grabbed the shiny, gold door knob before turning it to open. Slowly, I made my legs move so I could enter my home. As soon as the door shut, Josh appeared in the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Josh yelled angrily. "I-I fell asleep at the store last night! Honestly," I shuttered.

Without waning, I felt a harsh slap across my cheek. After that, I felt harsh punches and kicks.

* * *

***Austin's POV***

Ally had been gone for about 3 hours now and I was beginning to get worried. As much as I wanted to panic, I couldn't. The store was packed and I had to help out a ton of customers. At one point, Dez had to help me.

Dez!

I love Dez as much as a brother, but I usually wouldn't trust him to take care of a rock. But I was desperate. The store finally cleared out. I sighed of relief. I went to pull my phone out of my pocket to call Ally but was interrupted when I saw Jimmy Starr walking into the store, causing me to look up at him and smile. "Hey Jimmy," I greeted before sitting on the counter, swinging my feet over and jumping off of it.

"Austin, great news!" Jimmy exclaimed. I got excited. I couldn't wait to see what Jimmy had to say. "Austin, you're going to be going on a world tour starting next week!" Jimmy exclaimed. I gasped of excitement. "No way!" I exclaimed. "Yes way," Jimmy chuckled. "How long?" I asked. "One year!" Jimmy exclaimed.

I jumped of excitement. I couldn't believe I was going to go on tour! It was going to be the best experience of my life.

Or so I thought.

* * *

***Ally's POV***

I limped into "Sonic Boom" with pain all over my body. I had experienced one of the worst beatings I had ever received. And I've received a lot. Once Austin's gaze met mine, I began to try and walk normally. Austin chuckled at my attempt. "Nice walk you've got going on there," Austin chuckled sarcastically. I was about to say something back but my injured ankle rolled and I hissed in pain.

Austin's eyes widened and he caught me in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I-" I cut myself off. I gasped of pain as I tried to stand up. Austin knew that I wasn't going to be able to walk. He then cradled me in his arms bridal style before walking up to the practice room and sitting me down on the same chair he laid me down on the previous night.

Austin then went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack. He then walked back to me before lifting my leg up gently and placing the ice pack on the chair before resting my ankle on the ice pack. "You didn't have to do that for me," I said. "But I wanted to," Austin reminded. "Thank you," I smiled. "No problem."

"Guess what?" Austin asked excitedly. "What?" I asked curiously. "I'm going on a world tour. My eyes widened. "How long?" I asked, pretending to be excited.

"One year!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Stay tuned and please review! :)**


End file.
